greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackest Night: Tales of The Corps (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Tales of the Blue Lantern: Saint Walker" On Odym, the Orange Lantern Corps has come to possess the power of the Blue Lantern. He and Blue Lantern Saint Walker get into a philosophical argument which gets Walker remembering... The planet Astonia orbits a red sun that is about to die. While their neighbours riot, Bro'Dee Walker and his family are praying in the temple. Walker decides that, in accordance with the holy texts, they must search for the messiah, prophesied to appear on Mount Hellious to a believer and save his people from themselves. The family's faith is not as strong, but they believe in him, and so they set out. Although the mountain has never been climbed in their history, the family finds a bridge. The family dies, one by one in falls, in raging streams, by poisonous plants but Walker perseveres, reaching the top of the mountain, where he finds nothing but a smooth-sided monolith. Walker rages against the heavens and it starts to rain. But by the light of the lightning, Bro-Dee sees himself reflected in the monolith. Inspired by this, Walk goes back down the mountain, into the riot, and preaches. He preaches all day and all night, and slowly, he gets the crowd to stop. Suddenly, the Sun grows younger, turning blue. Out of the sun comes a Blue Lantern ring, which selects Bro'Dee Walker of Astoria for his ability to instill hope. Now, Bro'Dee fights to save Odym from the clutching grasp of the Orange Lantern Corps, because there is one thing the world can never take from him - hope. Appearing in "Tales of the Blue Lantern: Saint Walker" Featured Characters *Saint Walker Supporting Characters *'The Walker Family' **'Dad' **'Peesh' **'Jatt' **'Quanta' *'The Natives of Astonia' *Blue Lantern Corps **Ganthet **Sayd **Brother Warth **Brother Hymn **Sister Sercy Villains *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange Other Characters *None Known Locations *Space Sector 0001 *Odym *Astonia *Mount Hellious Items *Blue Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Tales of The Sinestro Corps: Mongul For Your Love" Many years ago, Young Mongul sees his father go off on his "adventures". He never explains where he goes to young Mongul or his sister. When he goes, young Mongul wears his father's costume and journeys into the city, where he watches recordings of his father's battles with the "villains of Earth" Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern. Playing as a great warrior, he dresses up a bunch of skeletons as the Justice League and fights them. His play is interrupted by a crashing spaceship, whose puny passengers beg young Mongul for assistance. He kills one of them, and forces the rest of them to build a statue of him before dressing up like the Justice League and sparring with him. However, one of them hurts him, and he responds with lethal force. Suddenly, his father arrives. He kills all the aliens and breaks the statue. However, young Mongul reassembles the statue and moves the corpses so they appear to be bowing to him. He is content... for now... Appearing in "Tales of The Sinestro Corps: Mongul For Your Love" Featured Characters *Mongul II Supporting Characters *Mongul I *'The People From The Ship' Villains *None Known Other Characters *Mongal *Justice League of America *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Wonder Woman Locations *Debstam IV Items *Black Mercy Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Tales of the Indigo Tribe" On a desert planet, the Indigo Tribe observe the aftermath of a battle between the local Green Lantern and the local Sinestro. They comfort the dying Green Lantern, but his ring cannot translate the speech of their leader. As the leader puts her hand on the Green Lantern's chest, her lantern recognises the power as "will", and she is able to use the last of his power. The Sinestro gets up and attacks her, but she repeats her trick her lantern identifies the power as "fear", and she creates an image of a great monster that chases the Sinestro away. Appearing in "Tales of the Indigo Tribe" Featured Characters *Indigo Supporting Characters *Indigo Tribe **Munk **Kreaven **Slog The Slayer *Green Lantern Corps Soldier of Sector 3544 Villains *Sinestro Corps Soldier of Sector 3544 Other Characters *None Known Locations *Space Sector 3544 Items *None Known Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12040 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_Tales_of_the_Corps_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-tales-of-the-corps-/37-164031/ Category:Blackest Night: Tales of The Corps (Volume 1)